


Everyone Just Wants To Be In Love

by Measured



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Bad Matchmaking, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mutual Pining, Trapped In A Closet, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-26 02:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20382004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured/pseuds/Measured
Summary: History's repeating in this generation, but Morgan's got a plan, or two to ensure that doesn't happen and everyone has a happy ending, whether they want her to or not.





	Everyone Just Wants To Be In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Love and War In Your Twenties by and should not be taken too seriously (and is not intended to be applied as an actual assessment for aro people or in general.)
> 
> Note that Severa being jealous is not to be construed as a ship bashing or whatever. It's just Severa being Severa.
> 
> The feathers and fur is legit a French saying about bisexuality, slightly paraphrased, so the more you know.
> 
> Parentage is as follows:  
Robin!Laurent, Miriel!Morgan,  
Vaike!Severa,  
Henry!Noire  
Lon'qu!Cherche  
Virion!Inigo  
Chrom!Cynthia, Sumia!Lucina  
Maribelle!Owain, and Lissa!Brady  
Libra!Yarne  
Donnel!Nah  
Stahl!Kjelle
> 
> Though not all of them showed up in the end.
> 
> Morgan actually does have a habit of using pitfalls on people, check her father supports. Also she is an absolute troll. Look at her--well all her supports and harvest conversations too. Though her Inigo ones are especially good example.
> 
> Also implies that there was unrequited love for:  
Tharja > Robin  
Cordelia > Chrom.  
But also Virion > Cherche.
> 
> (Though in the case of Virion, he was very happy in his marriage. Cordelia and Tharja are, ah, more complicated. As in their husbands are uh, likely down for a threesome with the object of their unrequited love.)

Owain opened the door with flourish, his hands filled with glittering gems. "I've brought forth these jewels as you asked! I await your next command with bated breath."

Morgan grinned. "Baited breath? Are you catching fish?"

"Er, not that kind of baited," Owain said, breaking character for that moment.

Morgan laughed. He was really so cute when he blushed and when he was doing that whole dramatic hero thing, too. He worked so hard and brought her such pretty things. And really, she almost felt bad about sending him on these quests, except he loved the thrill of it. And she did too. Who didn't love good food and an adoring blond heroic boy reading her poetry and performing quests in her honor?

Plus, he had a lot of good things going for him. Like those shoulders. She'd let him give her a piggyback _anytime_.

She was still working on remembering a lot, like what convinced him they were soulmates. But, honestly, Morgan had to admit that she was absolutely smitten with Owain. He was handsome and romantic, and playing hero was fun. Even better, he liked going along with her pranks--though usually she had to phrase it like she was actually saving someone from some dread monsters. With a pitfall. Of course, she wouldn't tell him all this _just yet._ Owain wanted a dramatic quest for her heart and she was enjoying the ride.

Or make that _helpful nudges to her fellow soldiers._ Which was good, because she had a big one. From what Morgan had learned, the earlier generation made some big mistakes she saw them happening all over again.

So, just like her dad would have, Morgan was going to get everything fixed right up. Except, people of her generation were _extra_ stubborn, so more than a little nudge was in order.

And Owain was just the person to help her with it.

"Good job! For the next heroic test, I need you to...dig a hole in the woods. A really deep one, too. One nobody will climb out of!"

Confusion crossed his face. "Dig? Are we burying legendary treasure, Morgan, my fated mate, and other half of my soul?"

Morgan smiled. "We're going to help the rest of our army. And holes are _just_ what we need to do it."

Owain raised his hand over his heart. "I, Owain, swear I will dig the most legendarily deep hole that the world has ever known! To the very core of the very earth! And I will battle any foul villain that comes along!"

Morgan broke into a big grin. "Thanks, but don't make it TOO deep. We've got to get a rope ladder down there, after all. It's not a grave."

"For the buried treasure?"

"Of course," Morgan said quickly.

For, you know, the treasure of their comrades finally getting their crap together.

*

Unsurprisingly, Severa was not in a great mood. In the end, it was all _her_ fault. Not Severa's mother--thought it was all her fault too.

No, it was all Princess Lucina's damn fault for being like this. Really, she had _no_ right.

Lucina smiled and everything in Severa just went to absolutely stupid places. Gods, this was the worst. Lucina was always so damned nice. And dashing. And incredible with a sword--and so much more. She could just list endless _ands_ for all the ways Princess Lucina was so stupidly wonderful and how much it irritated Severa.

Honestly, _how dare_ her? How dare Princess Lucina be so alluring and have the gall to be on her mind constantly. How dare she put her hand on her shoulder and say that she appreciated everything Severa did for the war effort, when Severa knew she was the queen of fucking up. She'd turned messing up into an art, it wasn't even some pathetic rebellion against her perfect pure wonderful mother. Severa was just like that.

So often it would happen that Princess Lucina's lips would be close, close enough that Severa could cup her face and say something utterly stupid like _I love you, I've always loved you_ and pull them together and... It would be so very easy to...to just...

Nope, she wasn't going down that sad sack path. But when Lucina said things like 'you are my strength' how was she supposed to take that? Severa blushed and let out a sigh. She gripped her lance and settled down for another dozen training rounds. Anything to get her mind from going back to what she couldn't ever have.

Of all the things to get from her mother, the desperate sad maiden love story was not what she wanted. Honestly, her parents just would not shut up about Chrom. It was all Chrom is my destined rival this, and I must protect Chrom and his family that. She was half convinced that both her parents got together because they were so damn obsessed with Chrom. It seemed their main bonding point. Severa could only assume their confession went like _You love Chrom? Teach too! We should go have a Chrom-themed wedding together! I bet Frederick can paint us the decorations!_

Honestly, Severa had spent her life wishing to be as far from anything related to Chrom as possible. And then, Lucina had the _gall_ to grow up to be utterly stunning, until everything she did enthralled Severa. Even just--brushing her long beautiful blue hair. How was she supposed to ignore that? She had eyes, even though she wished they selectively didn't tell her that Chrom, the bane of her existence, had a daughter who grew up just like him.

Gods, it was so distracting. She wanted to run her fingers through her hair, wanted to tangle her fingers in and bring their lips close together and...

Ugh, it was happening again. Nope. _Nope_. Her mind was not going there. Not now, not ever.

As Severa caught her breath, she realized that she wasn't alone on the training grounds again. She looked back, and blushed. _Speak of the devil, and she will arrive, and you'll probably fall a little more in love with her before it's over._

Lucina smiled again, right at her, only for her, and Severa felt her heartbeat rise and her cheeks flush bright pink. "You're doing a wonderful job. Shall we fight together?"

Severa looked away to hide her blush. "Sure, whatever," Severa mumbled.

Sure, it was a blatant lie because Severa was only good at messing up and looking good while she did it. Somehow she'd managed to tarnish not one, but two glowing reputations of her parents.

Lucina didn't take her mumbling and grumbling personally; she never did. Which only made her more alluring, because who else put up with Severa? Brady and Noire and Kjelle. A lot of the rest just avoided her when she got grumpy. And Severa was _always_ grumpy.

Lucina lifted up the magnificent blade, Falchion, and rushed towards the training dummies. Severa seriously had to get her head back in place. Because Lucina was just so graceful, and it was so stupid that she was out here getting distracted on a battlefield because of their leader.

She rushed and took a massive swipe, which cut that training dummy's head right off. It went flying and landed far across the court.

"You did splendidly," Lucina said.

Severa blushed and rubbed at her cheek. How was she supposed to deal with this, made her think things that she couldn't deal with? There was no way she'd become like her mother, pining away so foolishly for someone who'd never love her back.

But, sometimes she felt almost sympathetic to her mother, though she'd never admit it, even on the threat of death. If Chom was half the person Lucina was, no wonder her mother was so wrapped up in him. That very thought made her stomach churn, but it was all too true.

*

Gerome had taken to the woods outside of camp. No distractions, no people. With this quiet, Minerva--and his soul--could be temporarily calmed. Except Minerva looked anything but calm.

"You're in a poor mood today, Minerva," he said.

The dragon let out a cry, though not mournful. He would call it more 'peeved.'

"I see. He's been too busy philandering too much, and you haven't been able to watch his dancing which you enjoy so. He's been dancing for others too much, you say? There is nothing to be done of that."

Minerva let out a snort.

What would mother have said? Probably "No wonder, he's _his_ son," with a smile that had teeth hidden underneath. Though his mother spoke gently, a certain old animosity towards of her former lord would always show through her seemingly kind words.

He felt a bit of irritation. His cute Minerva didn't deserve to be disappointed like that. He cared nothing if Inigo flaunted and flirted; he had no connection to him, or any member of this army. He had no need for bonds of friendship or more--especially with Inigo himself.

And if he told himself that enough times, one day he would surely believe it. Or at least accept its inevitability.

"There is nothing you can do about it. I would advise watching the birds instead."

Minerva nudged him with her snout, and let out a grunt.

"You want me to do something about it? His love affairs are no concern of mine. He is nothing to me."

He said the words to himself, over and over and over inside. One day, they would be true. One day Inigo would leave and chase some other (or others.) To expect anything less would be foolishness.

Minerva let out a disgusted sigh, and spoke no more. The birdsong no longer soothed him. With a faint sigh, he rose. He could never have peace for long. He should've known better than to even try.

*

"Other half of my being, owner of my heart, the deepest hole in the earth has been dug!" Owain dramatically gestured to the pitfall hole. Which _was_ pretty deep, now that she thought it. They weren't going to pull any climbing up onto each other's shoulders and reaching out with something this deep. Really, Owain was quite dependable.

Morgan smiled bright. "Good job! What a great hole! Now, I need you to snap Noire's bow in two."

Owain blinked several times at that. "Do _what_?"

Morgan gave her most serious look. So serious it would put Frederick and Laurent to shame. "It's _cursed_ though. And breaking it will release her from its grips! It had to be, she got that bow from a Risen, and just look at it. All slack and about ready to fall apart. Really, you're doing her a _big_ favor here. Just imagine if the curse activated while she was in battle. She'd be so scared!"

Owain's expression grew determined. "A curse? I will break it in two with my own hand and free my friend!"

"Remember, even if it seems weird, we're saving our friends and being the real heroes here! We just have to take drastic measures so they won't be sad anymore."

"By the love Ike held for his beloved Soren, I will save them all!"

Morgan smiled. Honestly, this was more fun than she even expected. Easier, too. Now, she just had to cover up that hole and get them out here.

She and Owain made a great team.  
  
*

Noire returned from helping her father to find that her bow was completely snapped in half. Had she really taken such poor care of it? She tried to think back. Laurent had asked if she'd taken care of her bow and she'd yelled at him so much.

The memory, hazy at it was, being from her other side, made her flinch. He was the last person she ever wanted to see anything ugly about her. Yet, she'd still lost control, even around him. She really was hopeless if she couldn't even keep her temper around Laurent.

Ever since they were children, he'd always looked out for her. He'd dried her tears, led her through the dark even when things grew hopeless. She could always rely on him to be patient and kind to her, even when he was sharp-tongued and blunt to others. And how had she repaid him? By being even more of a coward, being clingy and yelling, so much yelling.

If her bow was so brittle and fragile that it spontaneously broke then...that meant he'd been right, and only looking out for her. Imagine if this had happened on the battlefield. She would've been completely defenseless.

And she'd said such awful things...

Of course, Laurent was almost always by her side unless he got injured or was directed by his father elsewhere. But, still...she wouldn't want to be a burden on anyone.

And would he even be there anymore? Would she find that one day she even drove away Laurent, Severa and Brady, just as her other side had strained her friendship with Yarne and Inigo?

She'd have to take better care of her equipment. She owed him at least that much. Even if he never wanted to speak to her again. Just the thought made her ache inside. But it was something she had to accept. If she'd destroyed Laurent's good will towards her so easily, the rest would soon follow.

Noire tossed aside the broken pieces of her bow and headed towards the convoy.

*

Severa managed to put all the weapons back without breaking a single thing. Which was saying something because the only thing she could think about was Princess Lucina. The fluid way she swung the Falchion, the way her lips moved in a battle cry, how her long hair would spill down her back.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid..." she muttered as she started to leave. If only she had infinite money. Then she could shop away the pain, or chop away the pain with the prettiest damn sword money could buy.

Before she left the training grounds, she nearly ran straight into Morgan, who had slipped out from some doorway or other. Severa honestly had no idea where Morgan got all her--Morgan-ness with Miriel for a mother. They had to have an evil genius in the family tree somewhere. Maybe from Robin's side of the family, because Laurent's side was all boring nerds for generations.

"Sheesh, watch out." Severa said.

"Severa, you were just the person I was looking for. Lucina asked me to find you."

"...Princess Lucina?"

"Yup! I'm supposed to lead you into the woods. She said it's reaaally important to meet you there."

Severa's cheeks burned at the thought. It couldn't be some kind of romantic confession, because that'd be just stupid. Going out into where the Risen would be completely foolhardy, and Princess Lucina wouldn't do anything like that.

Owain would, But not Lucina.

Except, the very thought of _maybe_ made her take this stupid risk. _Maybe_ there was some gorgeous stream or beautiful patch of flowers that she wanted to show Severa.

And maybe, just maybe, she only wanted to share it with Severa. And as hopeless and stupid that thought was, she couldn't let go of that little what if.

_What if she loves me back?_

Even though she _knew_ Princess Lucina didn't, that she'd probably go marry some guy and have twenty pretty babies and he'd tell Lucina that he loved her every single day, and they'd be so disgustingly in love that even their twenty kids were embarrassed.

But some horrible part of her kept hoping. She'd probably gotten it from her mother, given all the stories about how long Cordelia held on to her feelings for Chrom. Sometimes, Severa wondered if she ever let go.

So, she followed Morgan out into the woods like a complete idiot. Even though she knew that Morgan always had some kind of mischief up those big sleeves of hers.

Finally, Morgan came to a stop. The place didn't look special, and Lucina was nowhere in sight.

"Come a little closer."

"Morgan, if this is some trick, I swear--"

"Just a liiiitttle closer."

Severa let out a disgusted sigh. "I'm not playing hide and seek in the woods with you. I'm not a _child_! Now where's Princess Lucina, or was this all just some stupid game?"

A voice rose up in the woods. "Severa? You're here too?"

Severa blushed. "Princess Lucina, you really did come..."

Princess Lucina slipped out from behind some bushes. Every single damn time Severa saw Lucina, she was struck by her beauty. Her slim, yet powerful frame, the way she wielded a sword, her utter strength as a person. She came into a room and caught everyone's gaze with her sheer presence.

She felt such relief. It wasn't Morgan being a little imp. Lucina really did want to talk to her alone. Why she'd asked _Morgan_ of all people to deliver this message, when she couldn't be trusted to not tease someone along the way was beyond Severa. But at least she was here.

So Severa could get on with just getting her heart broken already so she could go die alone and unloved in some far off country filled with weird warring nobles.  
  
"Morgan said something was important," Princess Lucina said.

"Wait, what--she said--"

Morgan cut her off. "It is! And it's two steps over there. "

Severa rolled her eyes, but started towards where Princess Lucina was going. A place with two leaves crossed like an X. As both she and Lucina finally reached that spot, she heard a rumble.

"What is this all--"

Severa let out a cry as the ground suddenly collapsed beneath her.

"Severa!"

She reached out, desperately and grabbed Lucina's hands.

They tumbled down together. When she hit the dirt, she couldn't breathe for several seconds. She clung tighter to Princess Lucina's hand. _Having the breath knocked out of her._ It sounded so temporary, and yet for several several seconds, everything inside her screamed for air like she was drowning.

"Severa?"

When she could finally speak, it came out as a stream of curses. "When I get ahold of Morgan I'll--"

Morgan bent down, and smiled big."Perfect!"

Severa balled her fists. "Morgan, you--you big jerk! Come right down here!"

"I don't think you'd want me to do that, after all, I'm the one with the rope ladder," Morgan said.

"Ugh, so pathetic..." Severa said.

Princess Lucina took a deep breath. "Morgan, I do not understand what kind of mischief this is, but you need to stop this right this instance! This jape has gone on long enough. Now throw down the ladder and let us up."

"Don't worry, I'll be back later. This will give you a good chance for you two to _talk._ Or more, if you want. I'll give you plenty of time, and will make sure to call out first when I come back, okay? Just in case you're both reaaally busy."

Severa blushed. She couldn't even find any comeback to _that_.

Princess Lucina furrowed her brow in thought. "Busy? Does she think Risen would fall into the pit with us?"

Severa rubbed at her temples. There was no easy way to say _she thinks we'll be making out. Sucking face. Kissing like the world might end tomorrow, and it might._ So she didn't say anything.

Princess Lucina rose up and began to inspect the walls. They were silent for a moment as Morgan's footsteps crunched away, back to camp to leave them to die. Then, Severa felt something crawl across her leg. She let out a cry and quickly kicked her legs to get it off.

"_Ugh,_ there's bugs and dirt everywhere! Couldn't Morgan at least lay out a blanket or something?"

Princess Lucina bent down and stabbed a creepy crawly with her massive sword.

"I don't understand. Robin and my father have been friends for such a long time. To think that Morgan would betray us like that...Could it be that..." Lucina looked away, pained.

Severa let out a long sigh. "It's not like she wants us to be Risen food. She just wanted us to talk it out," Severa said.

Lucina's face was filled with concern. "She believed we were fighting? But you are my most trusted companion. I cannot fathom how she got that idea."

And there she went again, with all that devoted talk that never meant anything and never went anywhere. The kinds of things that fed that awful hope inside her chest that just would not let her realize the obvious. That Princess Lucina would never be hers, that this was all just friendship crap and she'd probably end up being the maid of honor at Princess Lucina's wedding and watch her marry Laurent or Gerome or some other lucky bastard. Someone who could sharpen weapons without breaking them and wasn't a complete messed up failure on everything but looking good.

Severa hugged her knees to her chest. Was it _that_ obvious? Did it mean the rest of her comrades were laughing at her behind her back? She wouldn't be surprised. Some friends they were.

Her parents' devotion to Chrom was so intense that this was one of the first things that people ever talked about. Vaike, Chrom's destined rival who had gone and married the pegasus knight who had pined after Chrom like some kind of tragic maiden. Severa had done everything she could to stray from her mother's path. She'd become a mercenary instead of following after her mother in the Pegasus Knights, and she'd planned to one day travel, and serve somewhere where she'd never have to hear the name "Chrom" ever again.

Except, then she'd been a damned idiot and gone and fallen completely in love with Lucina, Chrom's daughter.

And somehow, this had led to her and Lucina stuck in a hole in the ground, with night coming quickly and bugs everywhere. Just her damn luck.

"Then Morgan thought we were fighting so much that she felt the need to trap us here to fix this?" Lucina said gravely.

Severa crossed her arms and turned away. "Who knows with her. She seems like an airhead, but she's actually a complete mischievous troll. And that brother of hers is a complete egghead and windbag. What a family."

"Maybe she was mistaken, for I certainly don't think of you without fondness."

Wait, did that meant she thought of her fondly? No, don't think about it, Severa. Stupid, stupid, now she was thinking and _hoping_ like a complete idiot.

"King Marth, please forgive me. I cannot sit idly by and let anyone be harmed, especially her..."

Lucina let out a cry and thrust her sword deep into the side of the wall. All that happened was more dirt fell down in a pile in front of her feet.

"It's hopeless. We'll be out here and starve to death and I'll die _ugly_."

And unkissed and unloved and never getting to get revenge on that stupid dragon who had stolen away her family and her world.

Sheesh, she was starting to sound as gloomy as Noire.

Even worse, she was going to die in an inglorious way, death by Morgan's pranks. And without ever telling Lucina how she felt.

A little voice reminded her that she wasn't dead yet, and Princess Lucina was right here.

Screw that. She'd rather die than speak up about her feelings.

*

As she came into the library, Morgan brushed an errant leaf out of her hair. Not quickly enough that Laurent didn't see, however. Dang it, she should've remembered to take it out when she was outside. Still, she pushed on.

He wore the black robes of a tactician, like her. A book of war was open in his hands. His hate was so large that it shaded his face, often obscuring his expression. All around him were stacks of books and books. She was half surprised that Miriel wasn't there too.

"Where's mother?"

"Helping father with tactics," Laurent said.

"Okay, good. Because there's something I've got to show you. There's a really neat mushroom in the forest you just _have_ to see. I'll lead you right to it," Morgan said.

His brow furrowed. "You haven't been eating strange things again, have you?"

"No, I know not to. You and mom would give me the scolding of a lifetime if I did that again. It just looked really neat. I'm sure you'd like to study this mushroom. Maybe it's a new species! You could even name it! I know how much you'd like that."

Laurent pushed up his glasses. "Indeed. Then tell me more about it," Laurent said. His shrewd glance made her realize that her plans were being seen.

"Oh, it's, you know, mushroom-y," she said, trying to make her voice as casual as possible.

Laurent smiled. "I see. Mmmhmm. You need to be more subtle. You've got leaves on your robes and just brushed one from your hair."

"Yeah, I got them when I went looking for mushrooms!"

"And the dirt upon your boots?"

"From the forest, obviously."

"If so, then describe this mushroom in detail that is so remarkable that I must be dragged within there," Laurent said.

"It's--white! The top is like a circle! Like I said, it's super mushroom-y. The most mushroom-y mushroom I've ever seen. Really, you have to see it!"

Laurent chuckled, and shook his head. "You need to learn to think better on your feet, sister. You're not going to get me stuck in a pitfall that easily."

Morgan grimaced. He had to see through _all_ her plans so easily. "Your loss! This mushroom was really cool!"

He smiled, but it was smug. "Then logically, you should be able to pluck it and show me, yes?"

"That'd ruin the fun," Morgan said.

"Ah, yes. The 'fun' of trapping me in a hole for hours," Laurent said.

"No! The fun of going into the woods together and having family time!"

"Family time being devoured by Risen? I'd rather not," Laurent said dryly.

Morgan let out a groan of frustration. Unfortunately, she'd wasted her one chance to capture him in a pitfall ages ago on a whim, and now he was wary of almost anything she asked to do with him, even buying weapons. She didn't even remember it, but Laurent sure did.

He intuitively guessed her plans even before she tried to put them into effect. She half wondered if he was able to read minds, or was she really that obvious?

But, just because he'd won this time didn't mean she was giving up. As mother and father had taught her, everyone had a weakness and she simply had to figure out the best way to fix this like a real tactician would.

*

Lucina took one last massive charge at the dirt wall. It crumbled, but no secret hidden path or stairs were revealed.

She panted for breath. "It's not enough... No matter how much I try, it isn't enough..."

Severa hugged herself tight. It was already growing cold, and it wasn't even dark yet. She blamed all this stupid dirt everywhere. "I'm so hungry...Ugh..."

Princess Lucina sheathed her sword, and reached into a small satchel kept at her waist.

"Here. I had picked up some jerky to eat after training."

"But, you're hungry too, right? With all that sword swinging, you had to have worked up an appetite," Severa said. She blushed and looked away. "I wouldn't want you to feel bad."

Severa blushed as she cracked the jerky in two. "We could...share?"

"That's a very good idea. We'll both need our strength to get out of here. At least, until they find us."

"You sure have a lot of faith that she's coming back," Severa said sharply.

"Even if Morgan doesn't return, the camp wouldn't leave without us," Princess Lucina said. "If Laurent were here, he'd say just that."

Severa's lip curled at the sound of his name. He was always spending so much time with Princess Lucina with his stupid tactics. Though, in the end, how could she blame him? If she could've had a reason to spend all that time with Princess Lucina, she would've done it. Every single second, even if it was cleaning latrines.

He was supposed to be her friend but she kind of hated him at the moment. Just like she hated everyone else who would be in line to potentially marry Princess Lucina. And she shouldn't, really. It made her an horrible friend and ally. But she couldn't help it. It was just another part of the package of awful that was her. But at least she looked good.

And he'd probably ask her to marry him and they'd be happy forever. _Good for them_, Severa thought bitterly.

"She's the daughter of my father's closest friend. And yet..." Princess Lucina said.

"What?" Severa said.

Princess Lucina shook her head. "No, I said too much."

"We must not give up hope. Even if Morgan does not come back, others will surely come searching for us. Perhaps Gerome.

Or maybe it'd be Gerome that would steal Lucina away with his whole brooding hero shtick. And he'd get to see Princess Lucina looking like _that_, so devoted and full of adoration looking at someone else and never at her.

_He can't steal what was never yours to begin with._

Severa stared down at the pile of dirt that Lucina had unearthed with her sword swings. And there it was. Might as well pour that dirt all over her and just bury all those feelings again. Because she had no claim to Princess Lucina and never would, never could. All this jealousy would just drive all her friends away in the end.

And wouldn't that be like her? To spitefully wreck everything in her life.

But she couldn't help it. No matter how much she tried to love somebody else who might love her back, or just move on and focus on her skin care routine, nothing worked. All it would take was a single smile and she'd fall so deep in love with Princess Lucina all over again.

*

Morgan burst into the library. The door slammed against the wall, nearly causing Laurent to drop his book in shock. But being Laurent, he managed to catch the book before it fell. "L-Laurent, it's awful! Someone left the convoy in a complete mess! T-There's weapons everywhere, and the tomes are completely out of order! They even spilled crumbs in there, so ants are going to come! _It's awful!_"

Laurent shut his book. "Whoever has left the convoy in such a state will certainly hear some choice words from me."

In fact, he was so focused that he didn't notice Morgan following behind, or Owain slipping out of the convoy ahead of them.

Morgan gave Owain a wink. She'd been a pretty good actor if she managed to fool her ever steadfast and ever wary brother.

"Noire went in there, right? Also, library voices, indoor voices. We can't let them know yet. Actually, you don't have an indoor voice so--Blink twice for no and three times for yes."

Three blinks.

"Consider this a heroic task from your favorite lady, help me push this in front, okay? It's all to free Noire from the curse. She has to--yell it out, you know? Speak her feelings, or she'll be forever haunted by them. After this, I need you to make a big distraction. Otherwise, the curse won't be broken and we'll have to do this all over again. Except it'll be harder because any jape only works once on Laurent, and sometimes not even then."

"By the ghost of Ike, and his beloved tactican Soren, I will free them all from the curse!"

"Right, that's _exactly_ what we're doing," Morgan said, with a big smile. "Now, help me move this suit of armor."

Together, they managed to get that door real stuck. They made such a great team and she was so happy at the results, that she grabbed the front of his swordsman's garb quick to bring Owain to her level and kissed him on each cheek. He turned so red, and couldn't more than stutter, and it was so cute.

"I have to go find Minerva now. But I'll be back soon enough. Thank you so much for helping me help them."

"For you--I would cross any ocean or desert, or desert ocean on the moon, guarded by evil warriors of Thanatu--"

And she kissed him again, this time on the mouth, to make him be just a little quieter. Just so that her brother didn't catch on. Owain reeled, and for a minute she thought he might stumble into a wall. His expression was dreamy, his cheeks flushed. Really, he was _adorable_.

Morgan giggled. "Come on, it was just a kiss."

"With you, it is never just a kiss. It is the exploding of dying suns caught between my lips!"

And Morgan had to blush at that too. He was really smooth.

*

Now, the last one was the most difficult of all. It was difficult to even get Minerva and Gerome apart, oh and she didn't speak Wyvernese. Wyvernish? Wyverna? But Morgan knew an ally when she saw one.

But, with her favorite guy's distraction, she'd managed just that. Really, he was a wonder. He even got Gerome to emote and do stuff other than being a broody mcbroody.

She snuck into the stables, past the easily-spooked pegasi and horses and straight towards the large wyvern area in the back.

"Hey, Minerva! No snappies, okay? I like my body parts still attached."

Morgan dared to come a little closer. Which was one real risk because Gerome and Cherche were always warning that Minerva (Minervas? Minervae? Minervi? What would be the plural of two versions of the same wyvern?) would bite if anyone got too close.

But, Minerva didn't bare her teeth at all.

"You know, it's weird, but I feel really close to wyverns. Like I just want to spend time...like they're my family. Maybe second cousins, twice removed. Wild, huh? I hope you feel the same way too."

She reached out and dared touched Minerva's rough skin. The wyvern let out a cry, but made no move to sink her teeth in. Morgan wished she knew what Minerva said. Somehow she felt like she _should_ know.

"I really like you, Minerva. I hope you feel the same!"

Minerva made a low sound, a whirr or a purr? She couldn't tell, but it didn't seem threatening.

"I hope that's a yes. But that's not why I'm here, and we don't have much time. Listen, you see it too, right? Gerome's too stubborn and Inigo's running away from himself and everything. He keeps putting on a smile for the rest of us. Everyone's suffering because they're being stupid. Including you, right?"

Minerva let out a cry that seemed more mournful that before. She really needed to figure out how to speak to wyverns, because being able to speak to one would be really neat. Maybe she could even get one of her own and fly around battle. Owain would love screaming heroic things as they swooped down together to take out Risen.

"I need your help with this one. You like Inigo and don't want him to go off, don't you? And I'll--give you a sugar cube! Wait, maybe that's horses. I think if you just put them somewhere where they can talk, they'll sort it out. Okay?"

Minerva suddenly rose up, and flew off and out of the stables with a cry. Morgan couldn't tell if it'd worked, or she'd just annoyed Minerva. She hoped for the first. Or at least the first with a little of the last.

*

There were so many bows, Noire scarcely knew which one to choose. She whirled around with alarm as she saw the door open. _It could be a trap, it could be a Risen, it could be...._

Instead, it was Laurent. He had pulled his black and gold tactician's robes tight, and looked quite perturbed as he closed the door behind him.

She supposed she didn't blame him, after all she'd said.

Noire blushed and looked down. "Ah, Laurent...I...didn't know you'd be here. I'm sorry..."

"There's no cause for apology, Noire. The convoy is open to all members of the army."

Was it her imagination, or was he more stiff now? More wary and drawn back and distracted as he looked around the storage convoy, anywhere but where she was. Would this be just how she'd driven away Inigo and Yarne? Except far worse, because Laurent was...she could hardly put into words this. It was more than mere crush, more than infatuation, more than any single label. He always led them, and was always so kind to her. It left her feeling warm inside her chest. Good things felt possible when he was around. Even when she could barely believe in anything, she always knew she could trust him.

Sometimes she would steal sidelong glances at him over the battlefield. He was so sure, so confident and handsome beside her. She almost felt strong when he told her that she was valuable to the army--to him.

Laurent began to survey the room, and opened up he weapon cabinets. A crease formed between his brown eyes. "Did mother come here first and order it already?"

"What?" Noire said.

"Morgan said the storage convoy was a complete slovenly den of disorder. While it could be better organized, it is not the complete disaster she described. Was it mere hyperbole, or something more? Hmmm..."

"Uh, no one was around when I came. Except--actually--I saw Owain a bit earlier. And I-It wasn't me, I was just looking for....weapons."

"Of course, I know you wouldn't leave it a mess. You're always very careful."

Her fingers longed to curl about a bow, to clutch it to her chest to hide her blush. But she had nothing. Without her bow she felt somehow stripped bare and even weaker than before.

"Um, I'll just go..." A thousand apologies were on the tip of her tongue. She didn't say a single one.

"There's no need. You haven't even gotten what you came for."

Her hand was upon the handle of the door, poised to run. This was the perfect time to apologize, and yet....the words failed her. And it wasn't just that, the door wouldn't budge.

"The...The door..."

He came closer, and she immediately blushed and drew back. He began to test the door. First he checked the handle, then he pushed the door with his shoulder. He let out a disgusted sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I should've known. This is a jape of Morgan's again."

"Wh-what? We're _trapped_?!"

Outside, Owain loudly recited the geneology of heroes at the top of his lungs. He belted out _AND SIGURD DID SO LOVE DIADORA, FROM THE MOMENT HE FIRST MET! TRULY IT WAS A LOVE FOR THE AGES, AS TRULY ICONIC AS THE BOND OF IKE AND HIS TACTICIAN SOREN_.

"Oh no! There's so much history and heroes for him to remember!"

He inclined his head. "Indeed. And Owain's being awful loud in his recitation. No one will hear."

Panic filled her voice. "You mean--_No one will hear our cries for help?!_"

"Not at this moment. However, he's bound to yell himself hoarse eventually," Laurent said.

With a sigh, he returned to ordering the convoy. Noire's heart raced, half from his proximity, half from the close walls, the locked door.

How could he be calm about this? How was he always so _calm?_ The world was falling apart around them, and every day was a march of endless battles and yet he managed to be so strong...almost never breaking down...

Meanwhile, Noire was on the brink of hyperventilating.

"We'll never leave...We'll be stuck here forever..._WE'LL DIE HERE!"_

He rested his palm against her shoulder. Noire couldn't keep from blushing. "Noire, it's all right. Owain is being too loud for anyone to hear, or we would've already been found. They aren't going to leave this fort suddenly without two soldiers and the entire stock of supplies."

"B-But what if the Risen suddenly attacked--"

"Risen attacks are no longer so treacherous as the era we came from. Sir Frederick himself could destroy an entire battalion of low-level Risen. Besides, Vaike is bound to lose a weapon, come in for another and remove whatever has blocked the door. I would hypothesize that it won't even take more than a few hours at most before we are found. After all, it's not as if she trapped us in a pitfall in the woods."

"A-ah..."

"Until then, there's plenty to busy ourselves with."

_What_?! Noire blushed even deeper at that. Of course he didn't mean something so...intimate...something so--

"Such as what you were looking for. I would gladly help get it for you," he said. "What did you think I was saying?"

She let out a long breath. Of course he didn't mean...anything like that...Why had her mind even gone to such places?

"I-I was just trying to find a bow. Mine broke suddenly."

"You have been checking your weapon regularly as I asked, haven't you?"

Noire glanced down to his hands. "I...I thought I had last night, but it was completely broken when I checked. So maybe I...forgot." She bit her lip.

His brow furrowed. "It was that structurally unsound?"

"...I was using a weaker bow to train between battles. It seemed wasteful to use something precious when I was just shooting training dummies. Still, I thought it had much more use left in it."

"Ah, you mean the slack ones you find with Risen sometimes?"

She nodded. "They aren't very good in battle, but they're good to use as training."

"Hmm. I suppose they aren't particularly strong to begin with. It is no great loss, As long as you don't go into battle with merely that."

He put his satchel upon the table in the room, and began to search with it. He pulled out a magnificent bow wrapped in vines. Her eyes widened at the sight of such a magnificent weapon.

"It's beautiful..."

"And it's all yours," he said.

She looked up in surprise. Of course Laurent wouldn't play some prank on her. He smiled, gently and there was no harshness in his brown eyes.

"Um, you found it on the battlefield?"

"No, I bought it when I did the shopping for the armory."

Ah, yes. She'd heard Severa and Laurent fighting about that. She looked the bow over every which way. It was a really high quality bow, very expensive, too. "Are you really sure it's for me? After all, it cost so much surely..."

He smiled so gently. "Of course. You're certainly worth the money. Besides, this is special. It's called a 'Blessed Bow' said to be blessed by Naga herself. It heals wounds constantly. The thought that you are safe upon the battlefield is worth any price to me. I paid for it with my own funds. Had the seller had more, I would've boughten far more. Perhaps the next time I meet Anna the Secret Seller, she will have one in stock."

Noire hugged the bow to her chest. That antsy feeling of being without a weapon finally started to fade. "Thank you..."

It was promptly replaced with the sudden fear that she would manage to destroy this gift too. Maybe the way she was caring for her bow wasn't right if they were breaking so easily.

Really, it was so very lovely... Perhaps the most lovely gift she had ever received in her life. Noire felt her heart beat faster. But she couldn't--she couldn't allow herself to hope. Despite his bluntness, Laurent cared for all of them. He was a lot like his parents in that respect. He had the same sharp mind and tactics of his father, Robin. Though he looked more like his mother, Miriel, with his auburn hair and discerning, and even sharp gaze.

Mother used to cast spells in hopes of meeting Robin. Her most treasured possession was the lock of hair she'd managed to get. Though she'd never said how. After father died, she devoted her life to revenge. But even then, her overwhelming love for Robin remained. At times, she would come upon her mother staring down at the lock of Robin's hair. Another pale hair had joined it, a lock of her father's. She'd loved them both in the end, a love so desperate that it lasted beyond the grips of death.

Mother had said that she'd fallen for Robin at very first sight. And it'd seemed something out of a fairy tale, a very sad one, filled with blood and death and unhappy endings. Where witches often ended up as ashes or scattered bones.

Love at first sight seemed something that belonged in books alone, except, Noire knew it was true. Both for her mother...and her.

By all rights he should hate her, but he'd always been so kind. There were so many memories that they would come in a rush.

She'd been curious, drawn to him. He was the son of Robin, who her mother loved so. As a child, even though she knew the family probably wanted nothing to do with her, she had left her mother's house once--before the Risen had completely taken over.

Eleven and ten his hand had clasped hers when the dark scared her, the first time she'd seen him summon up winds, she'd managed to forget her nightmares in the wonder of little whorls in his palms. Twelve and thirteen, and him summoning up a whorl of wind to keep her safe from the Risen. And so many other firsts--The first time she'd seen Laurent lead them against the Risen, he'd stayed close. That night she laid awake in her tent and when she thought back on the day, it wasn't with the feeling of complete horror at the day's events.

As much as she missed her, Noire didn't want to turn out like her mother. And yet... it been so easy to fall in love with Laurent, the very son of Robin. The way he helped guide the group, his sure, serene and focused manner. In a crumbling world, Laurent was steadiness and safety. She wanted to bury her face against his back, against his robes and stay there, just as she had clung to his hand as a child. Even when she knew she had no right, that he deserved someone so much stronger by his side.

"Are you cold? Here--" He didn't even wait for her response before he undid his dark tactician's coat and handed it to her. "You're Plegian, so you're sensitive to the cold, no?"

"Actually, I react really poorly to the heat and the cold," Noire said. "You'd think with two Plegian parents, I'd be able to withstand at least the heat but no..."

"Oh, then you're overheated?"

Her cheeks were so flushed, no wonder he'd come to that conclusion. "Um, no. ...But, can I keep this a little longer? It'd...make me feel better."

"Yes, please do. I would not want you to catch cold. It grows cold early in this part of the continent."

He began to reorder the tomes by subject. Noire closed her eyes.

Was he treating her differently? She went over everything he'd said to her, over and over, like picking at a scab. That was the question she couldn't stop returning to. Would apologizing even be enough at this point? That side of her had screamed such such awful things. Had she shattered any chance she had to even be friends? She didn't even have a right to that, yet he had always shown her kindness, even at her weakest moments.

Because she couldn't ask for anything more. Even asking that was so much when she was such a weakling, a coward who destroyed everything she touched when her other side came out. She was the daughter of the woman who loved his father, and still did, even after marrying her father.

"Um, Laurent. I'm sorry."

He lifted his gaze from the now perfectly ordered tomes. "For what, Noire? You've done nothing wrong."

"You're...the last person I ever wanted that side to come out around. I didn't want you of all people to think poorly of me. You were only showing concern and I was such a screaming terror. ...Oh, I've said too much."

"Noire?"

There was nowhere to run or hide any longer.

Noire clutched her talisman tight. Laurent's cheeks flushed at the first roar of her other side.

*

Severa rubbed at her arms. Princess Lucina had only managed to make it from a pitfall into the size of a pit lake. Great, so they could drown when it rained. If they didn't die of thirst or cold, first.

The gray clouds that had gathered up as it neared twilight certainly didn't look promising.

Princess Lucina breathed out a sigh. "Severa, are you cold?"

"A little, yeah."

She removed her cloak and laid it on Severa's shoulders.

"It's hopeless. You're just making the hole wider."

"I cannot give up so easily, Severa," she said gravely. "Especially not with your life in danger too."

Severa balled her fist. She'd been holding back her sharp words all this time, but she couldn't take it anymore. The frustration of the horrible jape of Morgan's, the futility of it all--and Lucina's damned kind words pushed her further and further until she let out a growl of irritation. She turned on Lucina so fast that her blond pigtails flew.

"Tch...you keep saying things like that, like you care. It's so _annoying!_ You're so careless saying things like 'you are my strength' and that you think fondly of me? _Give me a break!_"

"Severa, you are simply letting the tension get to you. Surely, you do not doubt that we are friends," Princess Lucina said.

Friends, friends always fucking _friends_. And that was more than she ever deserved.

"Oh, now you want to tell me what I know and don't know? Here's what I know: you don't give a damn about me and you need to stop saying this stupid crap like you do."

"Why do you say such things? You know you are my dear comrade." Pain filled Princess Lucina's voice, and even her expression. It hurt so much to know that she was the one the one causing Princess Lucina sadness. But she couldn't stop. The torrent of bitter words just kept coming as every feeling she'd bit back for years bubbled up to the surface.

"What, next you'll say we're bestest best friends? I'll be the maid of honor at your wedding to Laurent or Gerome or whoever else wins your heart? That's the last thing I want to hear! If that's what you being 'fond' of me is like, then you can just have it!""

"Then what is it you want, Severa?" Her voice was still so calm, which just infuriated Severa more and made her want to kiss Lucina. But she basically existed in a state of just wanting to kiss Lucina every second of every single day.

"Not that! Because I'm in love with you and it's so stupid of me because I know it's hopeless, but I am! And it hurts when you give me stupid hope. So don't give me those tender looks and say things like that! Don't say things like I'm precious to you or you even give a damn about me because I know you don't! I know I don't mean a damn thing to you!"

The last things she ever wanted to say. And she'd blurted them out when there was literally nowhere for her to run. She could die right about now, thanks.

Even though she hated herself for it, she felt hot tears spill down her cheeks. As if it wasn't bad enough, now she was crying too. Severa really was winning all the points in life today. Ruining her relationship with Princess Lucina _and_ embarrassing herself as a weakling and a failure too? It was too much.

"Severa--"

Severa held up her hand and cut her off. "Don't even give me that. Do you know how _hard_ this is for me? It's bad enough that I can't live up to my mother's stupid perfection, I spent my entire life in the shadow of your father! All day long it was Chrom, Chrom, Chrom this and Chrom, Chrom, destined rival Chrom that! I wanted to do was get as far away as possible so I'd never have to deal with the royal family of Ylisse again, but then you had to be so--_you!_ It's all your fault for making me fall completely in love with you! So stop saying things like that and being so nice and smiling at me like that, because you'll just make me fall deeper and--it already hurts so much!"  
  
She pulled Lucina's cloak around her and ducked her face down. She wasn't a pretty crier. Her face grew all splotchy and red and then her nose would run. Totally gross. And even worse, it'd take ages for her face to stop looking like some kind of weeping Risen. There was no where to run off and hide away her feelings. She'd blown it completely and even worse, she'd have to stick around with the awkward mess she'd made of them.

She broke off in a sob. She felt Lucina's hand upon her shoulder and she shrugged it off. The last thing she needed was some straight girl _you are my dearest friend, can you imagine what good our children will be when we eventually marry men_ kind of thing.

"Just leave me to die," Severa muttered.

She felt arms close about her in an embrace.

"I apologize that I have ever caused you pain, Severa. It's just, you are very dear to me. If I have ever made you believe it isn't so, then I am truly sorry."

"Stop it with that stupid stuff. You don't have to apologize. I'm the one who's ruining everything by asking too much. I don't have any right to you and never will. You don't owe me even your friendship when all I've done is treat you poorly. This was just the last thing I wanted to follow in my mother's footsteps for."

Lucina forcefully pulled the cloak back. She cupped Severa's face. "You don't understand what I am saying. If you don't believe me, then I'll show you."

She nearly fell back when Lucina's lips met hers, but Lucina had such a tight hold on her, she didn't make a fool of herself by failing for once. Her eyes were wide with the sheer disbelief that Princess Lucina, future Exalt of all of damn Ylisse was kissing _her_.

It was so warm and incredible, those dreams that Severa certainly never indulged in ever did the feeling no justice. But it was too short. Princess Lucina pulled back for breath, her forehead to Severa's, her hands rested upon Severa's arms gently.

"Don't ever doubt my feelings for you again, Severa," Lucina said in a low and powerful voice. The sheer force of her made Severa shiver inside. Gawds, the things Princess Lucina caused her to feel.

Severa touched her lips when Princess Lucina drew back for a breath. They still tingled at that warmth.

"This is me. I'll doubt everything," Severa said.

She was more like Noire than she liked to admit.

Princess Lucina's grip still remained on her arms. It was distracting and wonderful all in one. "Maybe Morgan knew better than I if you felt this way all the time. I thought you knew that I would never say such things carelessly and understood my feelings for you. I thought we had an unspoken bond and agreement, but I should have known better and clearly stated my feelings."

"You see, Severa, we are fighting a war. I wanted you to survive, and one day live within a future we could spend together. However, that means at times I would have to prioritize victory over spending time with you. I hope you understand now."

Her thumb brushed the tears from her eyes.

"I never want to see you cry again. I'd fight Grima himself again and again endlessly if it would bring a smile to your face," Lucina said.

"Stupid, you're the one making me cry because I'm so happy! I didn't think you'd ever--" She sniffled. Lucina kissed her again, and her long hair brushed against Severa's cheeks.

Maybe Morgan wasn't horrible after all.

*

"Minerva, what are you doing?! Unhand me! I thought we were friends, Minerva!" Inigo tried to break himself free. Minerva lifted him like a mother cat would lift a kitten.

Gerome managed to climb onto her back, but even as he gripped the reins, Minerva would not listen.

"Minerva, let him go. Did you hear me, Minerva? _Now_."

But, she ignored every command and flew higher into the skies. The higher they went, the more desperate Inigo's screams became. No matter how much Gerome pulled on her reins, she ignored him. Finally, she came to rest in the mountains, upon small cave where wyverns had once dwelt. She laid Inigo there, and shrugged Gerome off her back.

Gerome let out a pained groan. "Minerva, what has gotten into you?"

She let out a cry.

"This is for our own good? What does that mean, Minerva? You're preventing what happened in the past from happening again?"

Minerva took off into the skies. Soon she was nothing but a dark blip in the approaching twilight.

"She said she'd be back later for us when we'd fixed things," Gerome said.

Inigo looked dazed. Gerome reached out to him and pulled back. Finally, he cleared his throat and spoke.

"Are you all right?"

"Well, I just got attacked and kidnapped by a lady wyvern. Perhaps I've turned on the charm too much if Risen and Wyverns are trying to flirt with me now," Inigo said.

"Don't even joke," Gerome muttered.

He awkwardly brushed at his light blue hair. "Why on earth would she do such a thing?"

"To fix the past and the future," she said.

"Changing the future? What, do I accidentally bring about the end of the world with the wrong dance step? One pirouette and suddenly the fell dragon is summoned? My, I never knew dancing had such power."

"I should hope not," Gerome said. He let out a sigh. "...Perhaps... I can think of one thing she might be referring to."

He let out a groan. Of all the stands for Minerva to take, it had to be this one.

"Then what, pray tell!"

"My mother was your father's first love. She did not feel the same, did not trust his intentions and married a swordsman from Chon'sin she met within the army later on."

"Oh, right! Father spoke of such things, though his marriage was very happy, blissfully happy, even. Your mother was the one woman he couldn't charm. She'd seen him flirt and ahem _parley_ with too many women over there years. Of course, he set aside such things once he met my mother. I must admit, that's--rather awkward. We could've been brothers. I must admit you're the last person I'd want as a brother."

Gerome remained silent. He didn't explain the issues with the logistics there.

He bent down and began to gather the few sticks.

"Making a fire. There is no telling when Minerva will come. Perhaps a pegasus rider will notice us. Such as Cynthia. she is often reckless in her guard duty."

"Ah, yes. She gets so charmingly caught up in her heroic stories."

Gerome fell silent and began to strike the rocks again and again.

Inigo let out a long sigh. "You're doing it again."

"Making a fire requires repeated friction."

"That's not the only friction here! Honestly, you're always pulling away from all of us. It's exhausting. I learned ten new steps and, nothing. I work so hard to make you smile, and what? A blank wall of some brooding handsome warrior. I don't know why I bother."

Gerome glanced his way. "You work so hard? At what? Flirting with any breathing woman you see? Hard work indeed."

Inigo flushed. "Er, well--I am not a taken man, I am a man of passion, as free as the wind! And besides, I always do that off hours--"

"Stop your excuses. I care naught for who you pursue. It has no bearing or meaning to me."

Inigo looked taken aback. "Not even a little?"

"You are nothing to me," he said.

"That's rather cruel! You keep putting on this facade of not caring, but I know deep down you're a softie. And I, for one, like you. You may spend all your time wasting all that handsomeness when you could be drawing in women with that bad boy charm, but the brooding thing adds charm. And I won't be wasting my chances, like you are. Sitting in the woods, _brooding_ when you could be out on the town with me. Charming ladies!"

Gerome said nothing. Finally he sighed and shook his head.

"Do you even listen to yourself? You sound as if you plan to make me another of your marks."

Inigo blushed deeply. "I plan no such thing! I clearly mentioned ladies multiple times!"

"Good. I will not watch another world fall to ruin. I have no place here. I buried one set of parents. I will not bury another. There is no need for such frivolity as friendship when the world is at its end."

Inigo crossed his arms over his chest."Friendship is no frivolity, and I am your friend whether you like it or not. So _there_."

Gerome let out a sigh. "...I suppose you occasionally manage to be not entirely awful."

Inigo gave him a cold glare. "Your compliments need some serious work."

He stared out at the last of the golden clouds. There was some beauty in this world, still. There was no chance it could remain, however.

"Despite it all, this is lovely view. I'm actually rather glad to be out here with you, even if you persist in being poor company," Inigo said.

He leaned closer, and rested his head on Gerome's shoulder. "I have to admit, there's no one else I would rather see such a gorgeous sight with."

Gerome chuckled mirthlessly. "Not even some woman?"

"Well, there's room for one more. Ah, those meadows touched with the fading colors of the day. I'd love to dance there. Though I suppose that would make me a prime target for all the Risen in the countryside, so it is another pointless dream."

"Ask Minerva, when she is not feeling capricious. She would guard you as she enjoys your dancing."

"And you?" Inigo asked. "Wouldn't you be there as well to see me dance?"

Gerome said nothing.

"You're a stiff as a stone. You make it sound as if I'm some Risen, and not your dearest friend."

"I've not said a thing," Gerome said. "And Minerva is my dearest friend."

"Than what am _I_?"

"A persistent annoyance," Gerome said.

A dragon's cry cut the night, and the leathery flap of wings.

Inigo pulled away from Gerome. He felt oddly disappointed at that. "Oh, thank the gods, she's returned."

"She said we're hopeless," Gerome said.

"At what? Making a fire? Because you could use some work there. You need more friction. Put more passion and rubbing into it, then feel the heat alight---"

Minerva swooped in and nudged Inigo with her snout. He fell forward, right onto Gerome. He let out a soft moan and shifted, only to find that now face was in Gerome's lap. Gerome let out a groan, Inigo's face flushed bright, he suddenly pulled away.

"T-That was..." He blushed even deeper. "We _never_ speak of this again."

"Fine by me," Gerome said.

"Come, Minerva. Hopefully you have gotten your mischief out."

She let out another dragon's cry, and then a disgusted snort.

"Well? What does she have to say for herself?"

"It's best that I not translate that. It was none too kind," Gerome said.

Gerome climbed up into the wyvern's saddle, and Inigo climbed up behind him.

"Hold on tight. I would not wish you to drop."

With a blush, Inigo held tight around his waist as they flew into the twilight.

*

Noire let out a series of frenzied laughter as she clung tight to her talisman. "Repent and despair! This weak vessel fell to the same pathetic faults of her mother! Mewling and pining away all day long! She can barely eat and sleep of it! Years and years she was consumed by the overpowering feeling!"

"Noire, what are you saying?"

She came to for just a moment. "I'm....I'm saying that..." Her grip tightened on her talisman.

"THAT I LOVE YOU, YOU FOOL! BEYOND ALL OTHERS! INCOMPARABLY, DESPERATELY and..."

Her voice grew quiet after the storm. "Hopelessly..... And I'm really sorry I ever hurt you and said such awful things. Because you're the last person I'd ever want to hurt, or cause any sadness too. I've always felt this way. I know you would never feel the same, but I always wanted to be closer to you, to be near you always..."

There was nowhere for her to run. He set aside the tome and came closer. She wrapped his coat tighter around her, but it didn't hide her blush, or her feelings this time. She knew it would end soon. He would reject her, ask for his coat back and she would be alone again.

Soon, everyone else would tire of her hideous other side coming out and distance themselves as well.

He gently lifted her chin. His cheeks were flushed and shaded by his hat.

"Noire, the truth is, when you first let loose such a fiery outburst, I had never felt such an emotion. My heart beat so fast, I could scarcely find the words to tell you, or explain what I was feeling. I was not avoiding you in the least. I wished nothing more than to be by your side then and always. But I was completely confused and needed to discern what had been awakened in me."

"Laurent, you....Truly?"

"Yes, Noire. Truly. It was only later that I realized I had felt that before. On the battlefield, when I saw you hurt. But it was different then. It hurt so much, the thought that you could be harmed. So I set to guarding you whenever I could, however I could. However, It seems I went a bit too far, and smothered you. And for that, I am sorry. I never meant to make you feel inadequate, judged, or prattle on. I only wanted your continued safety and health. Because the thought of you ever coming to harm is truly a living nightmare. Truly, I can barely even stand the thought of it now."

"No...I did appreciate your help and advice. Sometimes that side just comes out, you know? Because sometimes I feel like I'll never live up to your example and that makes me..." She closed her eyes. "It's just this cycle that keeps happening. One day, it'll make it so that no one ever likes me."

He reached out.

Noire bit her lower lip, and finally took his hand.

"Nothing you ever could do would ever make me like you less," Laurent said softly.

"It's just like then. You leading me out of the dark. I'd gotten lost and couldn't stop crying. I could barely see, but you...you took me home."

She dared to look up at him. He smiled, and brought her hand to his lips. She blushed at the contact, but kept on. If she stopped now, maybe she'd never get all these tangled words and feelings that had been inside her for over a decade.

"When I first met you, I felt drawn to you. M-maybe it started as curiosity. Mother was so in love with your father, I wanted...to see the family she wished was hers. But, you were so calm, so composed and strong. When I was around you it felt like I wasn't so weak, so desperate, or scared. Like I could find hope too. I wanted to be near you always. I can't even tell when it grew into something more because the feelings were always there."

"I remember it then. A little girl in black who broke into tears. I wished you to stop crying, so I held out my hand."

She smiled. "And you succeeded. For that minute, anyways. I hadn't expected it. You even shared your food with me. I hadn't thought it would be that long, and got lost...and I hurt my foot on the cobblestones. I hadn't gone out that much."

"And I bandaged your feet, and helped you find your way back," he said.

"Quite well, especially since you were only eleven at the time," she said.

"I had already begun to practice. Mother was interested in the apothecary arts and often brought home ingredients to make potions."

"You always smelled like herbs. You still do. I like it, though."

He smiled wryly. "I'd like to think I've improved on my vulnerary methods since then."

She laughed softly. "Maybe a little."

Her grip tightened on his.

"The truth is, no matter how much I fought it because I didn't want to be like mother. And yet...I did. It wasn't just because my mother was so obsessed with your father. I always liked you, loved you... Really, even from that first moment you captivated me. Ever since father had died, no one had reached out in kindness towards me. But...this would probably cause a strain. Us being together like this when mother still..."

"What is past is the past. Their mistakes our their own; we make our own fate," he said softly.

"B-But, mother never got over Robin, she'll use, use us to get his attention. In the end, I'll make you all very unhappy, but I don't want to let go, even if it's selfish," Noire said.

"There is no need to draw back away. While it certainly will make family gatherings awkward. However, I trust that my mother is capable enough to fend off any advances. My mother is not one to be crossed," Laurent said dryly.

Noire giggled nervously. "T-That'd be some party."

"Certainly memorable. Indeed. Perhaps we should elope instead and leave all such issues behind us," Laurent said.

"W-we should what?!" She blushed deeply.

"Was I not clear? Then let me expound upon my feelings. As I stated, your feelings were never for a moment unreturned. However, I seem to have followed my mother in some respects in that I did not realize my own feelings for some time. But as I look back, it was so painfully obvious. And for so long, too, I have wanted so deeply your safety, and to be constantly in your company."

"Can I... Can I just..."

She let go off his hand, and shifted so she could embrace him from behind. She heard him exhale low and soft as she nuzzled closer. "Can I just stay here a little while?"

"You don't want to face me?"

"Just let me grow used to this for a moment. So much has happened, I feel even a bit dizzy..."

Concern filled his voice. "Wait, have you eaten? Could you be falling down ill?"

"If you keep like that, my other side is going to come out again," Noire said.

"I would welcome the sight of her. She is another part of my beloved, and full of such fiery intensity. Honestly, the thought of such an outburst is so pleasurably, it is almost too much to bear."

"...Really?"

"As I told you, there is nothing you could do to ever drive me away. Anger, sadness...I want it all, Noire. Every single part of you."

"But, those parts are so ugly," Noire said softly. "I never wanted to unleash them on you. But in the end, I was still so clingy, so weak, and even said awful things.."

"There's nothing ugly about you, Noire," Laurent said.

"I want to flee from every battle. Each day is hard because I can barely sleep, with the dread of knowing more horrors will come. The only way I manage is by releasing that side of me, the fury. But sometimes that part comes out on people I like too..."

"You've been through so much. We all have. You've fought more than enough battles, and taken far more than your fair share of trauma for it. I long for the day when we all can have a peaceful life."

He placed his hand over hers. The scent of his cloak was so calming. Faintly of herbs, from the vulnerary brewing.

"There is nothing I wouldn't do to achieve that peace for you. I love the part of you that unleashes untold fury on the battlefield, and the soft side of you. You never need to worry about either side with me, because each of them makes me so very joyous. The only thing I would ever want to change is to bring you more happiness."

"You already make me so happy," she said.

"Then, get used to this for I shall be saying it daily: I love you, Noire. I love everything about you. Your blush, the way you gaze at me sidelong, your soft voice and battle cry. Everything."

She rested her head against his back. Not even the thought of what her mother might do at this news could steal her happiness away. Her voice was almost completely muffled as she said the words _love you_ back.

*

It was on the way towards the camp that he caught in the last slivers of light, the reflection of a sword. He guided Minerva lower and lower until he hovered above a pit dug deep into the forest.

He heard a soft cry--both of relief and surprise. Lucina and Severa pulled apart from an embrace. Severa blushed as she kept brushing the dirt away from her knees, her hands.

"Oh, we're saved!" Princess Lucina said. "Were you two training together?"

Inigo sputtered. "Being kidnapped by lady wyverns, more like."

"Minerva had a mind of her own today," Gerome said.

"Come, Minerva. We'll help them up."

Inigo got off of the saddle, and he guided Minerva into the pitfall.

"You first, Severa."

Severa glanced down. "You sure about that?"

"Yes, completely. For now, I'll prioritize you like you should have been all along. And treat you like a princess--like you'll one day be."

Severa blushed as she gripped onto the back of Gerome's cloak. Soon, Princess Lucina was out too.

"Finally, we're going home, together...I worried that help would never come."

"Do you want to ride on Minerva? I can only carry one."

"No, I need some more time with Severa."

"So be it. Come back safe. The Risen hunt at dark," Gerome said.

"None of them will touch her," Princess Lucina said with such determination.

"Come, Inigo. Unless you wish to walk alone in the forests."

"H-Hey, don't leave me behind!"

Inigo quickly climbed up on the back of the saddle. And without a goodbye, he rose up into the skies.

Lucina reached out for Severa's hands.

"You should've ridden with him. What if we're ambushed?"

"Then we will send them back to the fell worlds they came from."

"I'm not gonna lie, it's always nice watching you work. You have beautiful swordsmanship," Severa said. She blushed a little. Sure, she'd said it before but she'd never really let through the true meaning.

Or maybe she had if Morgan knew all along.

"And so do you. We fight together wonderfully. I feel much comfort with you by my side."

Severa blushed. "Oh please. I know I suck at it. Compared to you I'm like some pig farmer who just joined the war and has never held a weapon in his life."

She took Severa's hand and kissed it in such a romantic and courtly gesture that Severa blushed to the root of her hair. "I disagree. You've always shown a certain grace on the battlefield. Just because you've failed at some things doesn't mean you're a complete failure. I am sure that you will succeed once you try again. And I will support you until then."

Severa just couldn't stop blushing. Princess Lucina always said such _nice_ things, and now they were all hers. She glanced away with embarrassment. "With you by my side, how could I lose?"

*

She couldn't say how many moments had passed when he spoke. Moments, or months. Either way, she had never felt so warm, so loved as now.

"Can I shift, so I can see your face?" Laurent said.

She reluctantly stepped away. But moments later, came closer. He peeled off his gloves, and reached out. She let out a desperate breath at the sheer intensity of his ungloved touch.

"L-Laurent..."

"Since you put me in my place, I have thought many times about what it would feel to be closer to you. Is this too soon?" He said softly.

"No, I....want to...."

He leaned in. Her pulse lifted, soared at that proximity. She closed her eyes, lips parted, lifted. His mouth covered her, and she felt such warmth. The wall was hard against her, but she loved the pressure, the friction of his body against hers. She clung to him, her fists balled tight.

She moaned into his lips, and drew back for a desperate breath.

"Was that too much?"

"N-No, I didn't think it would feel this good. I didn't think anything could ever feel this good but...I shouldn't have been so surprised...it's you. Can.. Can I have more?"

"Gladly."

He leaned in again and Noire moaned against his lips. A little sliver of wanting, of hope snuck inside her chest. Even though the war was impossible, and probably futile, she wanted to think she could have this happiness with Laurent. Each touch left her feeling dizzy with untold happiness. All her dark clouds were spread out, and dissipated by the nearness of him.

She let out a cry as she heard a loud noise and the door was suddenly opened. And there, right in the doorway, was Miriel and Robin. _Laurent's own parents!_ Miriel's gaze was critical, like Laurent's own, but with none of the warmth in his brown eyes. Robin's glance was kinder, yet he was one of the leaders of the army. The thought of disappointing him cut deep.

Noire quickly broke apart from him and hid behind his back, but it was far too late. They'd surely seen just what she and Laurent had been doing.

"Fascinating. What spell and means were you able to move the suit of armor from a distance?" Miriel said.

Robin lifted one eyebrow. "You were the last I expected to use the convoy for amorous reasons."

Noire blushed even deeper at that. But she could hardly make some excuse. They'd been caught. At least they'd still been clothed.

"Actually, we were trapped here by Morgan's machinations," Laurent said. He turned to smile at Noire, who had hidden behind his black and gold tactician's robes. "I am very pleased with the result, however."

"Morgan up to trouble? Now there's a story I'll never believe," Robin said dryly.

"Indeed," Miriel said.

She shook her head and sighed as she looked at Laurent. "Of all the people to become my future daughter-in-law, you chose the daughter of the woman who routinely tries to steal my husband? Are you certain this is not some machination of hers as well?"

Noire clung tighter to his back. Her mind was reeling. She wanted to reach for her talisman, but she couldn't, she couldn't...not in front of them.

Laurent frowned. "Mother, be kind. I will not tolerate harsh words to her. This is the woman I love more than anything."

"He's right. Noire doesn't deserve to be judged for Tharja's choices," Robin said.

"Perhaps it's the power of suggestion at work. She was 'forbidden' and so it would logically follow you were drawn to her," Miriel said.

"That only drew curiosity. What drew me to Noire was every part of her. And I have no intention of changing my mind. She is surely the woman I will marry one day."

Robin smiled. "A congratulations is in order, then."

"And Mother?" Laurent said.

Miriel pushed up her glasses. "You seem to be overcome with emotion for her. While I admit the logistics and fundamentals of such a match are questionable, I cannot offer any true objections without being a hypocrite. After all, I chose to marry the vessel of the fell dragon Grima. Your chosen mate has not even attempted to bring about the apocalypse yet. I cannot say that of mine."

"Blunt as always. But she has a point. We all have baggage and pasts. The best we can do is move on, and let what has been done rest. When the war is over, we'll have a grand celebration."

"I shall update my knowledge of Plegian customs and culture to better accommodate my new daughter-in-law," Miriel said.

Noire peeked out from behind Laurent's back. Laurent looked back to her, with a smile. Really, after facing his parents, fighting the fell dragon, Grima, would be simple.

  
*  
Chrom crossed his arms as he stared down Morgan, and to a lesser extent, Owain.

"Let me get this straight, you lured Lucina and Severa into a pitfall and abandoned them, trapped Noire and Laurent into the convoy and prevented any _and_ you convinced Minerva to kidnap and temporarily abandon Gerome and Inigo in the mountains," Chrom said.

"It wasn't that straight actually. Okay, a _little_," Morgan said.

"And you helped," Robin said to Owain.

A pained expression crossed Morgan's face. "Don't blame Owain. He didn't know anything. I kept him in the dark for most of it. He's just trying his best always. And I wasn't lying, really. Just...stretching the truth so we could help our friends."

Owain took a sharp intake of breath. "To think, she would take the fatal blow for me. Truly, fair lady, other half of my soul, holder of my heart is a wondrous woman indeed."

"What could have prompted you to do such a jape, Morgan?" Robin said.

"My friends were sad. So I put them in situations where they were forced to talk about their feelings and fix things. And maybe it was drastic, but they needed something big! Because I tried little things before, and they didn't work."

Before Chrom could say another word, Lucina pushed through the tent flap, and hurried in.

"Father, I beg your mercy! Morgan's methods may have been blunt, but they helped me immensely. I never knew how unhappy Severa was until Morgan forced me to understand. And for that I am forever grateful."

Laurent followed soon behind her. "I concur. Without Morgan's--albeit questionable--methods, things could have grown truly chaotic and tangled. I cannot even imagine how much more sorrow Noire would've endured had Morgan not intervened."

Morgan smiled. "Does this mean there will be weddings in the future?"

"Indeed," Laurent said. "And quite a few, I wager."

"All right! We won, Owain!"

"Truly goodness always wins in the end, it is a hero's duty!"

Chrom let out a sigh. "Fine, there'll be no punishment this time. But, Morgan? Keep the evil genius game to a minimum."

Morgan's face lit up. "Ooh, that's a good one. Owain would love that. Imagine, Owain. It's a forbidden love between two bloodlines that have hated each other for generations. But they're completely in love! The hero is so in love with her that he feels super tormented, because she's actually the person he's supposed to defeat to save the world!"

Owain's eyes shone. "A f-forbidden love?! Yes, the blood within me burns for you--the one I cannot have!"

"And the entire world is against us, but we manage to be together even though the very gods threaten to tear us apart!"

"A love stronger than even the gods and the forces of heaven and earth!" It came out as a bellow.

"Yes! It's perfect!" Morgan let out a laugh. With such a determined expression, Owain dipped her right there and gave her such a passion-filled kiss that her toes curled. Right there in front of her dad and his uncle Chrom.

"That was..."

"Destiny, my soulmate," Owain said.

"I was going to say amazing and breathtaking, but I'll take it," Morgan said.

"It looks like there will be yet another wedding to add to that list," Robin said dryly.

*

When Vaike caught sight of her, Severa knew she wouldn't have to relate what had happened. Somehow, the gossip mill had already gotten around. His smirk told all.

"You and Chrom's daughter, huh?" Vaike burst out laughing. "Good one, kiddo!"

Severa blushed. "S-Shut up!"

"It was inevitable, Severa. The Vaike always wins, and his kid is no different," He ruffled her hair, and she'd never seen a brighter smile.

Severa blushed. "Don't be ridiculous. I've been out there breaking tons of swords and failing out of everything. I've never managed to do a single thing to live up your and mother's perfect reputations."

"So what if you broke a bunch of swords? You're just too strong, they break in your hands. And it was that strength that won over Chrom's girl, eh? Gimme a flex."

Just like when she was a kid and her father would hoist her up on his shoulders and carry her around to show her off. And she'd copy him, even though it was embarrassing to do now.

Severa blushed more, through the tears at the corners of her eyes and lifted her arms. Vaike gave her a loud support as she tightened them into a flex.

Vaike laughed, and matched her. Such a stupid display, but she couldn't stop crying. And for once, they were happy tears.

*

"Mother, I'm back..."

Tharja's eyes shown with an unholy light. She laughed, low and sinister as Noire closed the tent flap behind her. "I've heard the news already. I have to commend your taste, and how you've furthered my plan...."

"Wow, I haven't seen her look that excited since Robin said hello to her," Henry said brightly. "She was so happy for days. It was really something to see!"

Noire gave Henry a concerned glance. "Father, you--you're really okay with this?"

"Of course I am. I don't blame her for falling in love with Robin. The way he leads the troops and splats the bad guys is really dreamy. I'm pretty in love with him myself." Henry laughed at that.

"In fact, instead of fighting Miriel for Robin's love, we could bring her along," Henry suggested.

Noire let out a little cry. "Please stop trying to seduce my future in-laws!"

"Hmmm, you have a point. She is talented in magic, and if she caught Robin's attention, she must truly be a remarkable person. And her red hair is rather appealing... It's a good plan. Much easier than fighting her. And just imagine the kind of spells we could make together....."

"Marry them both! Marry them both!" Henry chanted, and broke off in a laugh.

Maybe she and Laurent really should elope, Noire thought.

*  
Inigo had scarcely let go of Gerome (and oh, his heartbeat still raced solely because of that ride--surely only that) when Virion appeared, dramatic and compelling all in one.

"My dear son, you have returned!" Virion grabbed Inigo into a tight embrace.

Inigo sputtered, and patted him on the back. "Ah, father. Sorry to worry you. I ended up being taken on an impromptu trip with a lady wyvern today--And you're crushing my ribs."

"Sorry, my dear boy. I was just so worried when I heard the news. Imagine, you lifted into the very skies. Then, it was lovely Minerva took you up? Tsk, tsk. You are too charming by far if you're charming lady wyverns too."

Inigo chuckled. "I cannot help it. I suppose I just exude too much appeal," Inigo said.

"No wonder, you are my most precious son, after all! Wait now, Gerome was there as well, you say? Oho, you spent 'quality time' with Cherche's son? What a capricious thing, fate is. She was my first love, and crushed my heart beneath her boots. Ah, I shed so many tears for her. But that was a long time ago."

"Gerome mentioned that. I wondered....should I worry?" Inigo laughed nervously. "Not to sound like Yarne, but it is my continued existence we are talking about here."

He waved his hand. "It was a long time ago, and I am deliriously in love with your mother. There is surely no more beautiful woman upon the entire world than her. In truth, it did me good to get my heart broken. It made me become more serious in my attentions, and drop the habit of proposing spontaneous to any beautiful woman I meet. Had I not been so utterly heartbroken over someone, I could have ruined my chance with lovely Olivia."

Virion gave him a shrewd look.

"....Though perhaps, there is another chance with you."

"Wait, you're implying--father, I like _women!_ I can't like men! Even if quite a few of them are completely captivating and so damn broody and handsome--I cannot, I chose women. That is my lot in life."

Virion chuckled. "My dear boy, have you ever considered that _both_ is an option? In truth, there is a phase for just that.."

He spoke in Roseanne's gentle and musical tongue.

"Of Feathers and Furs?"

"Yes! So skilled a hunter, any gender falls to your feet in a swoon at your majesty."

"That sounds incredible. You're saying I could ahem _pursue_ someone, perhaps someone in a mask who happens to be male and the son of your former vassal--"

"Of course, I would always support you, no matter who you married. Even if it was the fell dragon himself," Virion said.

"Now don't go _that_ far," he said.

"--And then we could go together and flirt with buttercups together like a team, and bring them back home, for a bed surely can fit three?"

Virion laughed awkwardly at that. "E-eh, that is something you would have to negotiate with your paramour, my boy."

"Thank you, father. You have helped me clear my mind. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have something I need do."

"Good luck, my dear son. Though you surely will not need it. You are my son, after all."

He gave one last fond smile, and Inigo gave one last wave as he left.

*

He had chosen a place remote to bury his thoughts. And yet, even here, he could not find peace.

"I come here to practice. It seems the lovely wyvern lady has been missing out."

"Then so be it. I will find another space. Meet me back within camp, Minerva."

He dismounted, and started off.

"H-hey, don't go." Inigo cleared his throat. A bright blush filled his cheeks. "This dance takes two." He held out his hand. "Be my partner, er, partner?" He gave a cocky smile. A thousand and more women would've turned Inigo down for such a pathetic line.

Then call him a fool, for once, he did not turn away.

The moon reflected upon the lake. He took Inigo's hand and joined him in a dance.


End file.
